Written in my Face
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Formally known as "The Irish Punk" They were paired up by Alison, and with some "quality time" and him saving her from an attack from a group of seven-will she think that he's not such a bad guy-and let him intrude in her relationship with the Miz?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait a minute Alison. You expect me to be paired up with a guy who I'd basically couldn't stand, and would want me to work with Mike rather than him?"

Haylie Trudel was in her general manager's office, with the guy who she was supposed to be the on screen girlfriend to…and frankly…she hates the idea.

"Well, it was either make you his girlfriend for a certain period of time, or make you Ted's assistant for two years, which one would you want to choose?" Alison asked.

"Well, it all depends on when the certain period of time that I get to be stuck with this loser." Haylie replied.

"Year and a half…tops. Probably more if the WWE writing staff would decided over a possible marriage between you two." Alison replied.

"Well, I would of went with the girlfriend/boyfriend deal." Haylie said automatically.

"Exactly." Alison said.

"But why me, why didn't you choose any other Diva?" Haylie asked.

"Because we wanted to make some championship thing, he's the current World Champion, and you are the Divas champion, so…perfect match." Alison said with a smile on her face.

"Damn me winning the title from Eve." Haylie muttered.

"So, if you excuse me, I got to attend some important business, remember, it starts tonight." Alison said as me and the guy left the office.

"Fuck my life." Haylie muttered as she was leaning on the wall next to the door of the office.

"Yeah, I did not want anything to do with this—no offence to you or anything." Replied Stephen Farrelly—or as known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus.

"Oh none taken whatsoever." Haylie replied while looking down at her purple converse shoes.

"Well, look, I know we have our differences with each other, and I know you're dating Mike, but let's try to set aside our differences just until this storyline is over and done with." Stephen offered.

"Well, alright." Haylie replied, as her cell phone began playing _Numb _by Linkin Park.

"Hello." She said when she answered the phone.

"_Hey babe, what's up?" _Mike asked.

"Nothing much, just reviewing a new storyline." Haylie replied.

"_Oh, with who?" _Mike asked, automatically thought that it was a storyline that would involve some relationships and such.

"Stephen." Haylie replied.

"_Him? The person as John Cena would say, "the human jar of mayonnaise," that Stephen?" _Mike asked.

"Yes, that Stephen." Haylie said.

"_And are you sure this is going to be a relationship storyline?" _Mike asked.

"Yes, I just hope that's alright with you—you being the whole jealous guy type, and all that." Haylie said.

"_Sure, I really don't care." _Mike said.

"Are you sure?"


	2. Chapter 2

Well, Raw was over and I am now facing the trunk of my 2009 Cadillac Escalade, waiting for my lazy-ass boyfriend to show up so we could leave for the next city—which, was in Chicago—and we're in Detroit, so I would probably would like to get to Chicago in time for the show.

"There you are-what the heck took you so long?" I asked as soon as I saw my boyfriend walk up to my car.

"Um—it's called "getting ready", ever tried that?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I did, I was just faster than you." I replied as I climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"Oh whatever, so where are we heading to anyways?" Mike asked as he climbed into the drivers side.

"Chicago."

"Sweet, I'd liked that place…" There was a period of silence, before Mike randomly asks, "How did I end up driving anyways?"

I laughed a little, then replied, "Hey, I need sleep, so you drive, only fair sweetie."

"Ha ha ha." Mike said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever." I said as I turned on the radio and heard the song, _Where are you now _by Honor Society.

"What kind of music is this?" Mike asked, as he got the answer of me smacking the back of his head.

"I really like this type of music, shut up." I replied. "Besides this is my birth song."

"Birth song?" Mike asked, acting like an idiot.

"Yeah, basically the hospital was playing this song when I was being born, and my parents declared this song my birth song, and….yeah." I answered.

"Wow—you're parents are weird." Mike said.

"Oh shut up, you looser." I said, with a little smile on my face, as I made my attention focus on the road ahead of me, with this thought in my head,

_How could I struggle with two boyfriends—one on screen and one off screen without either one of them getting jealous?_

.x

_The Next Day_

I was sleeping soundly on my hotel room bed, listening to the song _Innocence _by Avril Lavigne, when Mike shook me gently, before taking out one of my ear buds and pressed my cell phone to my ear.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"_Did I wake you?" _A familiar voice asked.

I sat up quickly out of my bed, before saying, "Christina! How are you girl?"

"_Pretty good, how's my favourite Punk Diva?" _Christina asked.

"Nothing much, just dealing with some stuff…."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Like what?" _Christina asked.

"Like dealing with two boyfriends." I replied smoothly.

"_You serious? You're dealing with two boyfriends, who, who, who, tell me everything." _Christina said.

"Not really—one off screen and one on screen." I said.

"_Still, tell me who." _Christina pleaded.

"Fine-"

"_First, who is your on screen boyfriend?" _Christina asked.

"Stephen." I replied.

"_Wait, _the _Stephen that my brother always call "the human jar of mayonnaise?"" _Christina asked.

"Yes, that one, and by the way, that is one of the funniest nicknames your brother has ever used on anyone." I said.

"_Yeah, I give him credit on that. But why Stephen though?" _Christina asked.

"I seriously don't know Chrissy, ask Alison whenever you get the chance, she set it up, and she said something along the line of having a championship couple or something." I said.

"_You know you guys are getting the Nexus after your asses?" _Christina asked.

"Fuck, I forgot about them." I said, snapping my fingers in the realization.

"_Yeah, even though this sounds a little harsh, but you better hope they just attack him and not you." _Christina offered.

"Well, I was thinking the same." I said as I hear the shower run—great, I was about to go in, now I got to wait like an hour and a half. Just fucking perfect.

"_And probably not, now that I think of it because you were friends with basically half of those rookies, and they probably hate your guts now or something like that, I don't know…" _Christina trailed her thought.

"Fuck….again." I said.

"_You're screwed." _Christina said.

"I know." I muttered, hoping she didn't hear.

"_Well, I gotta go, John doesn't want me to use up all the phone time again like I did the last time I talked to you." _Christina said.

"Well, same here, I got to go get ready. Oh, tell John I say hi." I said as I hung up the phone, and went to my closet and picked out my outfit for the day which was: a light blue and green tie-dyed tank top with designs of hearts and skulls, grey stone washed short shorts and white converse shoes. I was about to get my hair and makeup stuff before I heard my cell phone vibrate and play, _Body Bounce _by Kardinal Offshall. I walked over to my bed, picked up my cell phone and saw that it was a text saying:

_ Hey, if you're not busy, want to hang out—just to_

_Get some chemistry going for the storyline?_

_-Steve_

"Huh—at least he wants to create chemistry—that's awesome." I said as I texted him back,

_I might be a little busy today, but if I could create some space_

_In my schedule—yeah_

_-Haylie :D_

I set my cell phone back on my bed, walked over to the bathroom, and yelled, "Hey, when are you going to be finished in there? Ever heard there's someone else who needs the damn shower?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Mike's POV_

"Hey dude." I hear Damien say as he came up to me in some shop.

"Hey." I said as I picked up a diamond heart necklace with one large heart and a small heart inside the large one.

"Why are you here, in the first place?" Damien asked.

"Getting Haylie a promise necklace and ring." I replied.

"Why?" Damien asked as he followed me over to the ring section. "And first off, what does a promise necklace and ring even mean?"

"You mean you'd never gotten one?" I asked.

"Exactly, now what does that mean?" Damien asked.

"Well, they mean a lot of meanings—but the meaning of why I'm giving Haylie these things are something to do with pre-engagement or something, I can't remember." I said.

Damien gave me a look that I couldn't explain the meaning of, before saying, "You guys are planning on getting engaged? And not tell me? I'm ashamed of you, I thought you were my best friend?"

"Relax Damien, we're not _really _getting engaged—and by the way, I would probably make you a best man if we had—anyways, back on the actual topic, we're getting _pre-_engaged, which, as you said, means we're getting engaged, just in the near future." I said.

"Aww—you and Haylie would look cute together when you guys get married." Damien said.

"Yeah, everyone's been saying that a lot lately." I said.

"But why diamonds?" Damien asked.

"Well, they're basically her birthstone, since diamonds are the birth stone for April, and she was born in April, so yeah." I said.

"Oh I see—well, good luck if she decides to hate it." Damien said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you're so funny." I said sarcastically. "Of course she'll like it, what girl in the history of this planet doesn't like diamonds?"

"Good point—but Haylie isn't you're average girl, which average girl doesn't get afraid of getting "down and dirty", which I mean bloody and broken a lot?" Damien asked.

"Good point there as well, but I think she'll like it." I said as I walked away from Damien.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, when are you due?" Haylie asked.

She was in a little hotel restaurant, talking to her sister in law Sabrina about her future child.

"Um—in around a month—the estimate date is August 27th." Sabrina replied.

"Boy or girl?"

"A wonderful baby girl—gonna name her Emma."

"Awwhe—I love that named, I'd wished that my mom would've named me Emma, but I get what I get, and Haylie's what I got." Haylie said, which Sabrina laughed a little.

"I'd wanted your name, it's so damn pretty." Sabrina said.

"Thanks Brina." Haylie said as she hugged her.

When they finally let go of each other, Haylie's brother Josh walked up to them and sat beside Sabrina and gave her a kiss on the cheek—a sign that they were happy with each other, and he asked, "So, when you and Mike gonna tie the knot?"

Haylie's eyes bulged out of her head, "What?"

"When you and Mike are gonna tie the knot? You guys are dating for like, what, two years or something—and you guys act like you're married, so—when are you gonna tie the knot?" Josh asked again.

"I don't know—it's all up to him, not me." Haylie replied.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Mike asked as he walked up to us and sat beside me.

"Well, I was just asking when you and Haylie are gonna get married." Josh replied, before getting kicked in his leg by his wife. "Owww, what was that for Brina?"

"You don't _really _say that." Sabrina hissed.

"Oh." Josh said a little too stupidly.

"Really? You think me and Haylie should tie the knot?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you guys act like you're married—we all see it, so why knot make the "act like you're married" be transferred to "officially married."" Josh replied.

"Well, I've never thought about me and her acting like that." Mike said.

"Really? Everyone from Raw notices that—fuck, even the Smackdown notices that, so…everyone notices that." Sabrina said.

"Wonderful—and oh, that just reminds me." Mike started as he took out a small bag and handed it to Haylie, before adding, "This is for you."

Haylie took the bag from Mike, opened the bag to reveal a diamond heart necklace and ring, "Oh Mike, this is so beautiful." She hugged him, then Sabrina asked, "Why did you get her that anyways? It's not her birthday, and it's not Christmas, so what gives with the beautiful necklace and ring?"

As soon as Haylie let go of Mike, he replied, "Well, it means a pre-engagement ring and a pre-engagement necklace."

"Now what does _that _mean?" Haylie asked, finally decided to play the question game with her boyfriend.

"To make it short—in the near future, I would like to marry you." Mike said.

Haylie smiled, then hugged him again.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Mike left the two girls, Sabrina asked, "What the heck was up with that?"

"Up with what?" Haylie asked as an answer.

"The whole gift, pre engagement crap, does he know about the whole storyline you're doing with Steve?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, he was the first person I told, why?" Haylie asked.

"He's probably jealous." Sabrina stated.

"Uh…what?" Haylie asked.

"Mike's probably a little bit jealous that you might've found some guy that might be better than he is." Sabrina replied.

"Huh, he told me that he wasn't going to get jealous over this whole thing." Haylie replied.

"You know guys lie to girls about stuff like this just to get them to shut up, right?" Sabrina asked.

"True, true." Haylie agreed.

"Now, on a different subject, I'm glad I'm not on Raw for the time being." Sabrina stated.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Because of the whole Nexus attacks." She replied.

"Yeah, I'd hated some of those guys ever since NXT started because of their attitudes, and now they'd attacked John, some of the WWE staff at ringside, attacked Bret, interfered in the WWE Championship Fatal Four Way match, attacked Vince and just recently attacked WWE Legends, just by last week, they went too far…and besides they'd don't attack the Divas, just the Superstars for some of the obvious reasons." Haylie replied.

"Well, they won't attack the Divas, except you." Sabrina started.

"Now what the hell do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Are they attacking everything and everyone in they're path…just to make an impact in the WWE?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah." Haylie replied.

"And the good way to make an impact is to somehow take out the WWE Champion…right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah."

"And who is the current WWE Champion?" Sabrina asked.

"Steve."

"Yes, and if they can't take out the champion, I bet you that they would possibly take out the one closest person to him…and look it here Miss Trudel, you're apparently his girlfriend, so…see ya in the hospital if they're really pissed off." Sabrina said as Haylie plopped her head on the table.

"I like being right." Sabrina commented.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the ending of a great match: Haylie versus Gail for Haylie's Divas Championship, when Haylie looked to her left side of the audience and saw Darren, David and Heath. She turned her head to the right and saw Justin, Skip and Michael.

_Nexus! _Haylie thought before adding, _Wait, where's Wade? _Then she turned around so she was facing the ramp and saw Wade walking down. Haylie then turned so she was looking at Gail before saying, "I'll give you a rematch next week, and whatever match you like, just leave!"

Gail did as what Haylie told her to do, and when Nexus finally came into the ring, Haylie was looking at all seven members, thinking about what the hell to do…

…then decided "Ah, fuck it," and punched the nearest person, which was Heath then it just basically turned out to be a seven on one assault.

_Fast forward ten-fifteen minutes_

As Haylie was laid out, looking like she was knocked out, she'd somehow heard Justin say to someone, "Get a chair."

_Crap. _Haylie thought quickly, _When a chair and me are together—it usually involves me being sent to the hospital._

And just as she finished that thought, the person that Justin ordered to get the chair put the object around her neck; she added this to her list of thoughts, _well, looks like I'm heading to the operating table…_

…but nothing had happened. Instead, she felt the chair being taken off of her neck, and being placed on her two feet, while trying to find her balance.

"You alright?" Haylie heard someone asked.

"Yeah." Haylie replied, not noticing the voice that was talking to her…which was pretty odd. When Haylie tried to leave the ring, her wrist was suddenly grabbed, then she got turned around, and the person's lips were planted onto hers…

…and Haylie should've known who it was, a person that Haylie should've seen coming.

.x

"Did you know who just kissed you?" Maryse asked.

"No, I'm still shooken up from the Nexus attack, why? Who did?" Haylie aasked.

"The WWE Champion."

"Well, this is quite wonderful."

"And you wanna know what else?"

"What? We're in an ultimate universe where you're actually nice to people, Mike doesn't think he's awesome and LayCool id shipped off to Antarctica?" Haylie asked.

"Nope…I've heard from a good reliable source that the same WWE Champion apparently likes you." Maryse replied.

"Perfect—I would of liked that world where Mike doesn't think he's awesome."

"But without that—the world would be boring and lame." Mike said as he walked up to her and Maryse.

"What is up with you and walking up and interfering in my conversations?" Haylie asked,

"I seriously don't know." Mike replied.

"But hey—the world wouldn't be boring and lame—we still got the SES to deal with." Maryse replied to what Mike said, referring to Smackdown's Straight Edge Society—good thing they're over on the blue brand and not on the red brand.

"Good point." Mike said.

"I always make good points." Maryse commented with a smile on her face.

"Just I like to annoy people, isn't that right Mike?" Haylie asked.

"Sadly yes." Mike agreed quickly. "Is that something you're born with, or something that you quickly make over time?"

"Look who's talking—you're annoying all the time." Maryse said.

"I made that over time, not like Haylie who was possibly born being annoying." Mike said, turning at me and winking.

"Are you serious about that comment?" Haylie asked, fist ready and about to punch her boyfriend.

"Calm down Hay, I was joking." Mike said, defending himself before hearing _Body Bounce _by Kardinal Offshall.

"Alright, who's playing crappy music?" Mike asked before receiving an evil glare from Maryse and Haylie.

"You like that crappy music?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Maryse replied, before realizing that it was her cell phone that was playing that song, "Hello."

…

"Yeah, she's with me, why?"

….

"Why don't you have her number already?"

…

"Fine, it's 289-686-3654."

"Who was that, any why did you give the person my number?" Haylie asked after Maryse hung up the phone.

Maryse was raising her hands up and down on top of her head, imitating the person that she was talking to.

"Oh." Haylie quickly replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"You like her, don't you?"

Well, it was now another day of John Cena basically accusing Steve of having a crush on Haylie…nothing major about that…is there? Well, for Steve, it's annoying as hell for having a guy like Cena who basically doesn't shut up about stuff like this, just continue annoying him, and for Cena, well….does he look and sound like he doesn't care what a evil Ronald McDonald had to say?

"Will you please just shut up for once Cena?" Steve asked.

"Not until you admit it to me…truthfully mind you, that you like Haylie." John said with a little smirk appearing on his face.

"No, I would like for you to shut up."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you love Haylie."

"That isn't going to happen anytime soon Cena."

John took a minute to think about it for a minute, before saying, "Well, suit yourself Steve, but, whether you like it for not, you're feelings are going to catch up to you sooner or later."

.x

_It was another Monday night, and it was the official debut of the 2009 WWE draftees, and Haylie was supposed to tag up with one of those and facing Christina and Damien. Wearing a white and black charcoal coloured tank top, black skinny jeans and bright purple converse shoes, Haylie was ready for tonight, and ready to kick someone's ass._

"_Um, you Haylie?" She heard someone ask._

_Haylie turned around and saw a tall, handsome guy with semi brown coloured short hair positioned in some sort of a fowhawk (which is very cute), dressed up in some sort of capri pants and wrestling boots._

"_Um yeah, and you must be one of the new guys on Raw, name's Mike, right, if I'm not mistaken?" Haylie asked, trying to remember names._

"_Yeah."_

"_Our match is next so, follow me." Haylie said as her and Mike walk down to the entrance way to the ring._

"_If you want to get respect on Raw it's pretty simple, give respect in order to _get _respect…unless your one of those people who demands respect but not give it, well, you're going to be Raw Enemy number one, if you know what I'm saying." Haylie said, explaining to Mike how the Raw locker room works._

"_And you were one of those people who give respect to other people?" Mike asked._

"_Yeah, and I ended up being the most respected Raw Divas ever, and I've been on Raw for around a year and a half or so." Haylie said as she smiled at Mike, thinking that he could possibly be the next "one" once she get to know him enough. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Is this really what I want? To spend my life with him?_

Haylie was alone in her locker room, just thinking about is it right to possibly get married to her boyfriend of two years. Would it feel right? What if she suddenly has feelings for other guys during the engagement? Maybe with some of the other guys she works with? Maybe her supposedly on screen boy-

WHOA! Was she really having those thoughts? Was she serious about even considering having feelings for her on screen boyfriend? They were dating _on screen: _**THAT'S IT! **Nothing else! She was supposed to stay faithful and loyal to Mike, and no one else!

"_You ready to go Haylie?" _Maryse asked from the door to her locker room.

"Yeah, almost." Haylie called back as she zipped up her gym bag, and was wearing her favourite outfit of a green mini spaghetti strap dress acting as a top, ripped white apple bottom jeans and green converse shoes.

"You're looking gorgeous as usual." Maryse commented.

"Thanks." Haylie said, acting not as herself.

"What's wrong?" Maryse asked.

"Mars….I think I might have feelings for another person." Haylie started.

"Who?" Maryse asked.

.x

"Can you please admit to me that you like Haylie?" John asked.

This was like the billionth time he was bugging Steve over if he'd liked Haylie or not.

"Can you please shut up?" Steve asked.

"Nope." John said. "Not until you say those magic words."

"Ugh, IF I do say this, do I have to say it only to you?"

"Yeah—but say it truthfully."

Steve took a deep breath before saying, "Fine Cena, you win, I have a crush on Haylie."

.x

"On _who?" _

Apparently Maryse was shocked over who Haylie has other feelings for. "But why him?" Maryse asked.

"I seriously don't know Mars, I seriously don't know." Haylie replied.

"You seriously have one fucked up brain." Maryse commented before getting a slap in the arm by Haylie, "Come on Haylie, I was kidding."

"At least tell me before I hit you." Haylie said with a sly smile on her face.

"I'll remind myself next time." Maryse said as she was rubbing her arm. "You're slaps hurt."

"At least you didn't feel my punch." Haylie commented with a happy smile on her face.

"Yep." Maryse said as she was grateful she didn't go down that path.


	10. Chapter 10

The first night that Haylie turned down a club invitation from her friends, she's stuck in her hotel room in her favourite pyjamas watching _Zombieland _for like the fifteenth time, eating a bag of chips. "Still a great movie even though I'd watched it a million times ever since it came out." Haylie muttered, then she heard the door open and close.

"What I'd miss?" She heard the person asked.

She turned her head to the right and saw that it was Mike, watching the movie and stealing her chips. "First off, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the club with the others?"

"Well yeah, but I'd figured you'd be all alone, watching a good movie like this, so I'd figured that I'd mind as well join you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Haylie said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, what'd I miss?" He asked again.

"Um, nothing much, just the part where Columbus had to deal with a zombie chick." Haylie replied.

"You mean 406?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that's her apparent name." Haylie said.

"Yeah her as a zombie is extremely hot." Mike commented before getting his arm smacked by Haylie.

"But not as beautiful as you." He quickly added.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Who's your favourite character?" Mike asked.

"Wichita." Haylie replied quickly.

"Really? Mine's Tallahassee." Mike replied.

"You're favourite character is a zombie murderer who obsesses over getting a Twinkie?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, and you're favourite character is a hot, stuck up bitch…just saying." Mike replied. "And why is she you're favourite anyway?"

"Well, because me and her can relate in so many ways, it's not even funny."

"Yeah I could tell." Mike muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haylie asked.

"Nothing." Mike said quickly before getting chips thrown at him.

"Why did you just throw salt and vinegar chips at me?" Mike asked as he ate them.

"I don't know." Haylie said as she shrug her one shoulder.

"I wonder how we could keep our relationship for two years." Mike said.

"I don't know why I haven't killed you yet." Haylie said back.

"That's harsh."

"No…that's….awesome."


	11. Chapter 11

Haylie woke up the next day in the same position she was in last night, her head on Mike's shoulder, and now his head was on her head sleeping soundly. She was about to go back to bed, when someone's cell phone was playing, _The Beautiful People _by Marilyn Manson…and Haylie knows it isn't her cell phone that's playing it.

"_No! NO! Not THAT! Anything but that! Not the beep! No! Please! Not the beep! Anything but the beep! AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Then this was what someone said, "_Yo Mike, it's Damien, are you and Haylie going back to your place when we head to Cleveland for the next few weeks? If so, could you guys PLEASE take care of Ashton while you're there—Chrissy couldn't because she's way too busy, and so is myself so—please? Do it for me? And by the way: CHANGE YOUR ANSWERING MACHINE MESSAGE! IT'S ANNOYING!"_

"Ugh, who was that?" Mike asked as soon as he finally woke up.

"Damien, he wants us to take care of Ashton while we're in Cleveland." Haylie replied.

"What? I got to take care of a kid? That's bullshit." Mike commented.

"Hey, I got to take care of kids when I was like ten, if I could do that at that age, so could a grown man, now get up, we got too meat them for breakfast." Haylie said as she got up.

"Since when did we got too do that."

"Since last night after the show, now get you're lazy ass up and get ready."

"Since when I became lazy?"

"Since you started over using the word awesome."

.x

While Haylie was in the shower, Mike was getting dressed when he heard Haylie's phone play _Falling For You _by Colbie Caillat. "Hello, Haylie's phone, Mike speaking."

"_Mike? This is Haylie's mother Mary, just wondering, when is Raw heading over to Long Island?"_

"Two weeks, after the Ohio shows, why Mrs Trudel?" Mike asked.

"_Just wondering because we wanted Haylie to come to the next Trudel family reunion, and we didn't know when she would be heading over here. Thanks Mike."_

"Oh no problem, so family reunion in two weeks right?"

"_Yes, tell her that her father said hi."_

"I will, take care now, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Mike looked up and saw Haylie with water-filled hair and only in a pink towel.

"Your mom—apparently you have a family reunion to go to in two weeks."

"Shoot—forgot I had to go, wanna come with?"

"Well, let's see, to be stuck in a house with a bunch of Trudels who are possibly crazy and homicidal, maybe, but you got to protect me from them." Mike replied before getting a bed pillow thrown at. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For calling my family crazy and homicidal."

"I said _almost _crazy, there's a difference."

"Yeah, like you being a moron and me being the absolute smart one in this relationship?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Can we please change the fucking song?" Haylie asked for like the millionth time. "Before I beat the crap out of you and explain to your parents what happened to their son."

She was with her boyfriend driving to Ohio from Illinois, and frankly, she was getting pissed that Mike kept the song _I'm Awesome _by Spose on fucking repeat.

"Heck no Hayz, this song is the bomb." Mike replied as he made a little dance to the song.

"Dude, he says awesome exactly thirty times, its even more annoying than Justin Bieber's One Time, he says it twenty one times." Haylie replied, before switching the song to her favourite song _You're the One _by Rev Theory.

"Ah come on Haylie, it was getting to the best part an-"

"Hey, it's my car, my rules, and I don't want annoying music to play." Haylie replied.

"Stupid car rules." Mike muttered as he realized what song was playing,

_**You're the one  
You are the hurt inside of me  
And you are the one that makes me weak  
Shadows that crawl all over me  
Swallow the light that lets me see  
Have I fallen too far away, away (I keep running away, I keep running away, I keep pushing away)  
Now that it's over  
It's hard to stay sober again  
You're the one  
You're the one (You're the one**__)_

_Is she the person that I __**really **__want to spend my life with?_

.x

"Uh, Alison, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes…about the storyline that me and Haylie were in?" Steve asked as he met up with Alison before she left for the next city.

"No I don't mind, so, what's up?" Alison asked.

"Well, just say that one of us suddenly developed love feelings towards the other, well, does the WWE Writing Staff basically somehow destroy the storyline because they don't want it to be too awkward between us?" Steve asked.

"So basically you love Haylie, is that what you're trying to say?" Alison asked.

"Uh…"

"Well…" Alison laughed. "It isn't like Haylie loves you back, like come on dude, she's currently dating Mike and there's even a rumor flying around that they might get married soon…but anyways, I'll see if I could convince the writing staff to destroy your storyline with Haylie." Alison said then left.

_How do I know that she's lying right now? _Steve asked himself.

_**Sorry if it seems shorter than usual….writers block is starting to creep up. Anyways, R&R.**_


End file.
